Denizens of Gloomy Manor
by ScoreStriker1217
Summary: Luigi's Mansion that he won had ghosts. Lots, and lots, of ghosts. But where did the portrait ghosts come from. Chauncy has an excuse (sort of. It's unclear), but the rest don't. In this fiction, we take a look at what could have been the lives of the portrait ghosts... (Contains Death*, spoilers, and potentially dark themes. All things within belong to Nintendo, unless specified)
1. The Beginning

**Luigi's Mansion was one of my favorite GCN games. My favorite part were the quirky Portrait Ghosts that inhabited specific rooms. I always wondered their backstory. Since LM3 looks to taking place in a completely different area, I'm taking it into my own hands to explain their lives, and possible deaths. Due to the fact the Sweet Pea Sue, Chauncy, Orville and Henry are all children, it will get dark later on. And no, i'm not making it dark for the sake of** _ **EDGE,**_ **Nintendo made these cool character's ghosts, and ghosts are dead. This first chapter will simply be introductions to the character's human designs and junk. Also, the characters I don't describe have paintings of them alive. I'll link to the Mario Wiki Page (** **Portrait_Ghost** **). I also made up first and last names for characters who don't have one. Enjoy!**

Living in this forest was not the greatest, but for the huge family Neville Loten had, it was a necessity. There were a total of fifteen people living in his house, and they were all close to him. Right now, Neville was reading a book to his children Orville and Henry. They were about to fall asleep when Henry spoke up

"Father, can we play with Sue tomorrow? She's fun!"  
"Perhaps my child. Vanellope and Marvin Whirlidads had plans to leave to take Sue to the doctor. I'll talk to them before bed. Rest up now, and have sweet dreams." Neville walked out and headed to the Foyer to Marvin's room. Along the way, he walked into James 'Shivers' McArth, the butler. He had been hired to work here some weeks prior. He was dusting in the halls as Neville walked by.

"Good evening Shivers. Anything to report today?"

"Other than people referring to me by that awful name, nothing much. Sue's bed was changed once more, all sharp objects removed from the twins room, oiled the dance floor, cleaned Melody's cartridges, all the things I'm required. I'm finishing the halls as we speak." James was nicknamed Shiver's on account of his insistent quivering near the end of the 1st floor hall. No one knew why, but it happened when Melody played her music. When asked, he said he doesn't 'believe in the 'video game' music she plays.' He believes she should play the classics, but most just ignore it. Neville walked into the ballroom. As usual, Marvin and Vanellope were spinning away, but surprisingly, Suzy Petunia (who's not a pig) and Biff Atlas were here too. Neville walked up to the Whirlidads.

"Good evening Martin, Vanellope."

"Ahh… good day to youuu Mr. Bookins."

"Whaaaaat do you need from us?" Marvin and Vanellope said respectively. Vanellope was quite the opposite of Marvin. While his hair was short and his nose long, her hair was long and her nose small, like a ball.

"I heard you and Sue were going to th-" Neville was interrupted by Marvin

"Her? No way daaaaaa'ling. We positively can't. We've got a contest in three days time. Her issue's can wait." Neville was a bit taken back by this statement. Sue wasn't blood related, as Vanellope found and adopted her. She had a bed wetting problem, and while most tried to help, Vanellope included, Marvin was focus primarily on his and her sport. Vanellope added

"If you cooooould, perhaps you could take her. The doctor shall be here the day of our performance." Neville agreed to help them, and he walked back to his room when he heard a cry. Turning his head, he ran down the hall to see Slim and Melody standing on chairs in the Pool Room. On the floor was a spider. It was still, as were they, petrified with fear, and worry. Neville knew what was up right away. He walked below the vent shaft, grabbed a string, and yanked. Out of the vent fell Orville and Henry, with a plastic spider on a string. As they fell, Slim and Melody immediately began to yell at them. Melody was the 'beauty of this house', as Lydia called her. Her green piercing eyes were fixated on Orville while Slim looked ay Henry. To escape their predicament, Orville kissed Melody on the cheek. CRITICAL HIT! THE WILD MELODY IS STUNNED! The two ran off as Orville yelled at them.  
"I am dreadfully sorry about their behaviors. I'll need to add string to the list of things James must remove from their room before bed."

"Its fine," Slim said "I was a rascal too at their age. Hope ma' sticks're intact though." Slim said as he walked over to his collection.

"Y-y-yeah, it's nothing much. Goodnight Mr. Bookins". Melody was always extremely poliot when it came to speaking. Always Calling people by their last names and such. She walked off and Neville headed to bed. Tomorrow should be fine.

It was not.

He heard yelling when he woke and, and it was coming from the twins room. As he walked over, he heard a females voice coming through. He entered and found Melody yelling at the twins, who looked barely awake.

"DON'T BOTHER DENYING IT YOU BRATS! ALL OF THEM WERE KEEP IN A NEAT FASHION! AND WHAT DO I FIND WHEN I WAKE UP? CARTRIDGES! ALL OVER THE FLOOR! SOME WERE EVEN BROKE!" Before she passed out due to lack of oxygen, Neville stepped in.

"Boys, did you do this? They are quite expensive." (Base is Orville, Italics is Henry)

"What? _No!_ Why would we care? _Her taste is garbage!_ "

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HAVE A REFINED TASTE! IT IS A UNIQUE MIX OF SHOOTERS, PLATFORMERS, RPGS, PUZZLES GAMES, AND FIGHTING GAMES! THAT'S-" Neville cut her off before she tore into them again.

"Look, Melody, I'll replace them, alright." Melody, though still mad, walked off. It was then when Vanellope ran up.

"Neville help! We cant' get Sue's door open!"

 **-End Chapter 1: Residents**

 **Thanks for reading. Please considering reviewing, as all criticism helps! I'll keep this up if people enjoy it. Also, some Headcanons**

 **Miss Petunia isn't pig. It's some sort of curse to torment her in the afterlife, as she was beautiful, now, she's a pig.**

 **This story takes place about 30-ish years prior to Luigi's visit.**

 **Slim's a gangsa' (at least talks like one)**

 **That it all from me. Until next time.**

 **(P.S. I'm also on wattpad. I'm called StrikR1217, a'ight?)**


	2. of the end

It should've been a relaxing day. Nothing much to do but keep the study clean, take care of everything needed for Chauncy's arrival, and make sure everyone is content. It should not have involved banging on the Guest Room door. Not only had Sue locked the Guest Room door, but she most likely locked her door too!

"Sue honey, please open the doors, mommy needs to talk to you", Vanellope begged for a response from her daughter. Though they tried, they couldn't get a response from Sue. Knowing there was only one thing to do, Neville went back to his children

"Orville, Henry, I've got a mission for you!"

"Oh boy! _What is it papa?_ "

"I need you two to enter the vent, and crawl to Sue's room okay? She won't come out, and she needs help." Knowing what they had to do, Orville and Henry climbed into the vent shaft. More and more time passed, and no one could rest. Atlas wasn't even working out. In fact, it seemed he needed more emotional support than her adoptive parents. While Orville and Henry did their stuff, the rest waited outside. Strangely, James was absent from all this commotion. But Neville could worry about this later. Unfortunately, his wife pulled him away, and the news was anything but good.

"Honey, we've got… another problem"

"Oh what now, it's surely nothing good."

As he predicted, it was nothing good. Laying in the Wardrobe Room floor, was Uncle Grimmly, dead. Simply lying there, not feeling so good. This was just icing on the crap cake that was today. First, Neville was woken up at six in the morning to deal with his kids, the Sue locked herself in her room, and now this. (mwah) bon-appetit.  
"Oh god Linda, this, this can't get out. They'll all freak if this gets out."

"You don't think I didn't know that? It took everything to not scream, and now you point out the obvious" Exasperated, she sighed, rubbed the bridge of her nose, she came up with a plan.  
"Ok look, you keep them upstairs, and I'll… (sigh) hide him in the basement"

"L-Linda! You can't be serious! Hiding a body! Not only is that against the law, where will you even stick it! Worst of all, it'll stink up the place!"

"You got a better plan? Make sure everyone is accounted for. Wouldn't want anyone to find out. Neville then headed back to the commotion. As he was doing a headcount, the power simply went out. Before people could panic, he calmed everyone down, and told them to stay put; he'd go investigate the loss of power. Heading down to the switch ( /zow8oNjsPM0), he saw Linda already down there, flipping it up. She turned and gave him a wink, then went back to bed. As he headed back up, James stopped him.

James: Ah, Master Bookish. You wouldn't mind answering a question for me?

Neville: *sigh*, What is it James?

James: I was wondering if you could get me a date with Melody, she's quite a beauty.

Neville: Shivers, ew! She's much younger than you, by more than thirty years! It's-  
James: Ah, you know, it'd be a shame if Grimmlys'… fate… was spread about. I mean*chuckle*, you two, killing and then hiding his body, and sure, that's not what happened, but who'd believe you? Their loyal servant, or the man caught lying before?

That was one of Neville's' biggest regrets. Some years back, he was arrested on account of minor tax fraud. It cost a fortune to bail him, and rumor's have been circling around ever since. It was easier to try and negotiate, than to say no.

Neville: H-how about, something else? Perhaps a raise in pay? Or-

James: I'll make it easy for you, and make it a four week plan. All I require, is a lock of her hair. That is all. Now I must be off. I'll be waiting.

That conniving bastard. Either way, Neville would have to pay. But for now, he had to comply. That night, he snuck in and snipped some of her hair, put it in an envelope, then slid it under Shivers' door. He really didn't want to know what he did with it.

 **-End Chapter 2: Unwinding-**

 **So that was the chapter. Also didn't abandon this, just ran into writer's block. We begin to see the people who will turn into spookiest dudes around. If anyone can guess why I did to Grimmly what I did, put it in the comments (god I sound like a YouTuber[smash that like and subscribe button]), and any who get it right will get a shoutout at the beginning of the chapter (feel special, I don't put nothing up there). Remember to give feedback, and don't take candy from strangers**

 **(806)**


	3. Order Undone

As time went on, more and more of this building seemed to fall to chaos. After Grimmly… departed, others had heard of strange occurrences. Shivers, one night, had heard odd moaning coming from the Wardrobe room. It only happened during a short power outage. After testing it three times, the sound only occurred if the house had no power. This was a problem, for a number of reasons. If Grimmly had turned into a ghost, and someone saw him, they could put two and two together, and chaos would ensue. Worst of all, Neville didn't even have a cover-up story, in case it was discovered what happened on that night. It was honestly stressful, so, Neville decided to try something, risky. He headed to the 3rd floor, and entered Gordons' room. Gordon was a toy maker, but so far had no success with any of his toys. His favorites were his soldiers. Three remote controlled soldiers, each with pop guns and three 'health', they were a blast, and the twins loved to play with them with him. But that wasn't ALL, that Ramsman did. Upon opening his room, the toymaker turned around, and smiled. The doctor was what you'd expect from a old man. Graying hair, slightly bent posture, dentures, huge glasses, the whole kit and kaboodle.

Neville: A, Mr. Ramsman, are you busy?

The man shook his head.

Neville: Good, I need help. Can you keep a secret?

He raised an eyebrow at Neville, who simply chuckled and told of what happened. The reason Gordon was unable to speak was no fault of his own. In his youth, he joined a very big science based company, and swore to secrecy. But when he slipped, they made sure he'd never slip again. Yeah, I said science. Gordon was actually very much into science, but has turned to toys in recent years.

To say Gordon was shocked was an understatement. Grimmly, dead of a heart attack, and these two covering up! Preposterous. But thats where he comes in. One of the things they were working on in that lab, was to revive the dead (and mix humans with mushrooms. We'll get back to you on that one). It's plausible, but it would take some time. Gordon agreed to do what he could, and Neville was off. And off was right. As the days went on and on since Grimmly's passing, Neville's been avoiding everyone, trying to be seen as little as possible. Even began to stop coming to dinner. It was shortly after Melody mentioned a lock of her hair was stolen. Left a small cut on the back of her head, and it looked ridiculous. Ok, so maybe Neville isn't the best barber, but he did it. In two days, James requires another payment, and this week, he wants her makeup. Seriously, what does he even want these things fo… actually, Neville didn't wanna know, and I'm assuming, you guys don't either.

Back to something familiar, Sue has been seeing a therapist. Turns out she was thinking horrible thoughts, that she would be gotten rid of if she didn't behave herself. It was horrible. She cried three times during the first appointment. No one knew where she had gotten these thoughts, but they had put everyone on edge. First, Grimmly goes missing, then Melody losses some of her hair out of the blue, Neville stops participating in family events, and now, Sue was thinking horrible thoughts. But that wasn't the worst of it. On her stomach, was a bruise. And I mean a big one. Not something falling would do, not even down stairs, no, this was a punch, and a big one. Someone had hit Sue, and it seemed to not be friendly. This house was slowly falling apart. And worst yet, there was about to be another member in just 2 weeks. Chaunchy, Lindas' baby was coming, and while some were excited, others weren't so thrilled.

 **So, you thought I had stopped updating. Whatever, anyhows, plots starting to explode, and I'm gonna keep uploading so long as you people want this. Keep up with those reviews, and don't forget to absolutely SMASH! THAT! FOLLOW! (obligatory YouTuber joke, check)**

 **QUESTION! (yeah Imma start these, so what?)**

 **WOULD YOU WANT LM3 TO BE MORE SILLY THAN SCARY, OR DO YOU WANT TO BE SPOOKED WITH MR. L?**

interest ya'n a pint


End file.
